The adventures of Natasha Nightingale and Sally Sparrow
by Ravenclaw130
Summary: Natasha Nightingale and Sally Sparrow attempt to save innocent people from a mad man.


A scream rang out in the, usually, silent night.

"Will you shut her up." Peter hissed angrily. Clark punched her in the face, successfully knocking her out.

The two men were robbing the house of a very wealthy woman and her family. Clark dragged the woman out and threw her into the boot of the car, while Peter continued through the house searching for her family. She had one child and a husband. The husband left a week ago on a business trip.

"I've got the kid. It's the second door on the right." Peter asked through the walkie-talkie.

"On my way. Are we going to keep them both in the car?" Clark asked.

"No, of course not! We'll keep them in the safe house." Peter replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Oh. How much should we ask for them?" Clark asked.

"We don't ask! We demand! And we'll demand 3 million for the wife, and 1 million for the child." Peter replied.

Once Clark arrived ,after getting lost numerous times, they tied the child's hands and feet together and put duct tape over his mouth and lifted him gently and walked out of the house. They put them in the boot of the car as well. They drove away from the house, just before the sun came out.

"This guy in unbelievable!" Natasha Nightingale said as she slammed the paper down on the kitchen table as the sun came up.

"What did he do this time?" Her friend and roommate, Sally Sparrow, said from across the table, not even looking up from her magazine.

"He broke into the house of an innocent woman and her family! And last week he stabbed a man who was just walking down the street. AND the week before he shot-"

"I get the point!" Sally said, interrupting Natasha.

"Someone has to stop him." Natasha said deep in thought.

"Don't even think about it." Sally said, finally looking up from her magazine.

"But-"

Sally stood up and went over to put her mug in the sink. "No. I won't help. I've got a job now. A life. And you have that demon hunting thing-"

"I know, I know. But we could stop him. You know we could." Natasha said standing up and following her friend over to the sink.

"This is the last time I will ever help you in one of your schemes." A defeated Sally said.

"Okay, lets get planning!" Natasha said, skipping over to her high-tech tracking system and computer.

"Are you sure that this in the right place?" Sally asked as she peered over the top of the bush her and Natasha were currently hiding behind.

"Positive. Trevor never lies." Natasha said holding up her small tracking device.

"I still cant believe that you named that thing." Sally said.

"Come on, lets go." Natasha said pulling her friend up with her.

"I cant believe she dragged me into this" Sally mumbled to herself.

They saw a large figure emerge from the old house.

"Now is the time to attack!" Natasha whispered.

They crept towards the house, a sheet of darkness covering them.

Sally pressed a gun to Clark's back.

"Don't move or I will shoot." Sally said threateningly. Clark whimpered and fell onto his knees.

Natasha crept inside the old house and saw a blonde woman and a child tied up. There was a man sitting on a chair, a laptop on the table in front of him. His back was turned to her.

Natasha put a finger to her lips, signalling for them to keep quiet. A tear slid down the child's face.

Natasha pushed a button on her tracking device, a message to the police saying that they were ready.

Slowly, she moved towards the man. As she got closer she saw that he was scrawny and had hair that stuck out at odd angles. He was mumbling something as he typed frantically.

Natasha slammed the gun into the back of his head. He swore loudly, she hit him again quickly before he could do anything else and he slumped over in his chair. He was unconscious. Natasha untied the woman and child.

"Thank you so much for saving us." The woman said as the child clung to his mother.

"Don't mention it." Natasha said smiling at the woman.

The police put handcuffs on Clark and Peter and lead them out of the old house towards the squad cars. As they walked past Clark glared at Natasha and Sally. Peter looked at Natasha and stopped.

"All I ever wanted was to be in the Avengers movie." Peter Parker whined as a tear slid down his cheek. Before Natasha could answer, the police man dragged him to one of the squad cars.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, CLARK! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT JUSTICE LEAGUE SUCKED!" Peter shouted as Clark Kent sobbed in the back seat of another squad car.

A/N. Hi! I wrote this for English class and decided to put it up on this. I hope you've enjoyed this! I had a really good time writing it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing, if you want too!

~EMILY! XD


End file.
